


How peculiar

by ghostxboii



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Snow Day, cuteness, lapidot - Freeform, lapidot first snow day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 15:06:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8849662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostxboii/pseuds/ghostxboii
Summary: Lapis and Peridot experience their first snow day together





	

Small, gentle flakes fell from the sky, curious eyes watched from the barn’s window.

 

“What do you think it is Lazuli? It’s not the usual rain, it’s colder, it’s rather peculiar, should I video call Steven about it?” Peridot inquired, looking over at the winged gem who only shrugged in response. 

 

Lapis shifted in their makeshift blanket nest, grabbing the tablet from beside them, handing it over to the technician gem. “Wow, thanks.” She said, taking the device from the others hands. A few clicks later and Steven’s image appeared on the screen, Lapis and Peridot scooted closer to each other, so Steven could see them both.

 

“Oh! Hey guys! What’s going on?” He asked, tilting his head curiously, “Is it too cold for ya’ll? I can get Garnet to bring ya’ll some more blankets and some sweaters.” 

 

“That won’t be necessary Steven, we have concerns about the material falling from the sky, what is it? It’s not rain, it’s not a liquid nor a solid, I have caught a few of the flakes on my hand and though it fell as a solid it soon dwindled into the same material as the rain substance.” Peridot explained. Lapis gave a nod in agreement, “I feel connected to it like I am with water, is it a byproduct of it?” 

 

Steven shook his head, “It’s called snow, it’s sorta like rain but in an almost frozen state, when it’s cold enough outside and it starts to rain, this happens, it’s fun to bundle up and play in, if the wind starts to catch up and the snow starts to get all messy, it could make a blizzard, which isn’t good to play in. Is there anything else you wanna know?” The triangular haired gem shook her head, “No, that is all, thank you Steven.”

 

Peridot clicked off and looked over at Lapis, “Do you want to play in the ‘snow’ with me?” Lapis nodded, “I would like to see if I can manipulate it like normal water.”

 

The green colored gem stood up, outstretching her hand towards Lapis, “The cold doesn’t bother you all that much but can you grab me one of the scarves Steven gave us?” 

 

“Sure thing.” 

 

Lapis handed the dark green scarf to Peri, she wrapped it around her shoulders like Steven showed her how to do then made her way over to the barn entrance, hesitantly dipping a foot into the mushy cold mess. 

 

“It feels….Okay.” She determined before walking out into the snowy landscape, Lapis following suit, her bare feet dipping into the material below her, soft crunching noises being heard. “It feels soft.” Lapis agreed, smiling over at Peridot.

 

“Try it out.” Peridot said, ushering toward the snow on the ground, “See if you can move it or something.” 

 

“Alright.” Lapis nodded, closing her eyes to focus on the coldness surrounding her, cold, powdery snow swirled gently around her feet, snow slowly moving up and up till it was looming over them both, gradually taking form of a fist, Lapis huffed.  
“It’s not as easy as water but it’s doable.” 

 

 

Peridot nodded, squating down to scoop up a handful, “What are supposed to with it?” she asked, poking at it and rolling it from hand to hand, she stopped when it took a ball-like form, a mischievous grin breaking out across her face

 

Lapis looked at Peridot in slight concern, as she took a throwing stance, Peridot tossed the ball of snow at Lapis. Lapis scrunched her nose, “Peridot!” She shouted, laughing ever so softly, Lapis scooped up her own snowball and threw it in Peri’s Direction.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------

 

The sound of footsteps crunching in the snow could be heard, mixed in with the sound of laughter, Steven held onto Garnet’s hand as they made their way to the barn to check on the two gems.

 

A smile broke out on the child’s face at the sight before him.  
Lapis and Peridot rolling around in the snow, laughing and giggling, having the cutest snowball fight he’s ever witnessed, completely unaware of his and Garnet’s presence.  


Garnet grinned, “I think they’re doing just fine.”


End file.
